I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixed constant velocity universal joint, and more specifically, to a fixed constant velocity universal joint which is used in the power transmitting system of automobiles and various industrial machines and which solely allows angular displacement between two shafts on the driving side and the driven side.
II. Description of the Related Art
A fixed constant velocity universal joint is an example of a constant velocity universal joint used as a means for transmitting torque from the engine of an automobile to the wheels at constant velocity. The fixed constant velocity universal joint connects two shafts on the driving side and the driven side and is equipped with a structure allowing constant-velocity transmission of rotational torque even when the two shafts assume an operating angle.
Generally speaking, a fixed constant velocity universal joint is equipped with an outer ring serving as an outer member having a plurality of track grooves formed in an inner spherical surface thereof at equal circumferential intervals so as to extend in the axial direction, an inner ring serving as an inner member having a plurality of track grooves paired with the track grooves of the outer ring and formed in an outer spherical surface thereof at equal circumferential intervals so as to extend in the axial direction, a plurality of balls interposed between the track grooves of the outer ring and the track grooves of the inner ring, for transmitting torque, and a cage interposed between the inner spherical surface of the outer ring and the outer spherical surface of the inner ring, for holding the balls. The plurality of balls are accommodated in a pocket formed in the cage and are arranged at equal circumferential intervals (see, for example, JP 53-48150 A, DE 19514868, JP 08-6758 B, and JP 09-177810 A).
When a constant velocity universal joint of this type is used, for example, for an automotive drive shaft, the outer ring is connected to a driven shaft, and a drive shaft extending from a slide type constant velocity universal joint mounted to a differential on the vehicle body side is connected to the inner ring through spline fit-engagement. In this constant velocity universal joint, when an operating angle is assumed between the outer ring and the inner ring, each of the balls accommodated in the cage is always maintained within the bisector plane of any operating angle, thereby securing the constant velocity property of the joint.
In such a fixed constant velocity universal joint, when incorporating the inner ring into the cage, it is general practice to insert the inner ring into the cage while rotating the inner ring by 90° around the Y-axis, and fit the outer spherical surface of the inner ring into the pocket of the cage; then, the inner ring is rotated by 90° around the Y-axis and the axis of the inner ring is matched with the axis of the cage to arrange the inner ring in normal attitude.
As shown in FIG. 9a and FIG. 9b, a method is available according to which a distance d between a boundary portion between one track groove 7 and the outer spherical surface 6 of an inner ring 8 and a boundary portion between the opposing track groove 7 and the outer spherical surface 6 is previously set smaller than a socket diameter D of a cage 10; when incorporating the inner ring 8 into the cage 10, the inner ring 8 is inserted straight into the cage 10 via a socket portion 15 while rotated by 90° around the Y-axis, and then the inner ring 8 is rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to match the axis of the inner ring 8 with the axis of the cage 10, thereby arranging the inner ring in a normal attitude.
JP 53-48150 A discloses a method in which the joint opening side portion of the outer spherical surface of the inner ring is cut off, and in which the inner ring is inserted into the cage while being rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to fit the outer spherical surface of the inner ring into the pocket of the cage; then, the inner ring is rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to match the axis of the inner ring with the axis of the cage, thus arranging the inner ring in normal attitude.
DE 19514868 discloses a method in which the joint opening side portion of the outer spherical surface of the inner ring is cut off with respect to a part of the phases, and in which the inner ring is inserted into the cage while being rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to fit the outer spherical surface of the inner ring into the pocket of the cage; then, the inner ring is rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to match the axis of the inner ring with the axis of the cage, thereby arranging the inner ring in a normal attitude. Here, the term phase means a circumferential position of any of a plurality of outer spherical surface portions defined by the track grooves.
JP 08-6758 B discloses a method in which the boundary portions between the outer spherical surface of the inner ring and the track grooves thereof are chamfered, and in which the chamfered portions of a part of the phases are made larger than the chamfered portions of the other phases, whereby, after inserting the inner ring into the cage straight via the socket portion of the cage while rotating the inner ring by 90° around the Y-axis, the inner ring is rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to match the axis of the inner ring with the axis of the cage, thereby arranging the inner ring in a normal attitude.
JP 09-177810 A discloses a method in which the distance d between a boundary portion between one track groove 7 and the outer spherical surface 6 of the inner ring 8 and the boundary portion between the opposing track groove 7 and the outer spherical surface 6 is previously set smaller than the socket diameter D of the cage 10 (see FIGS. 9a and 9b): when incorporating the inner ring 8 into the cage 10, the inner ring 8 is inserted straight into the cage 10 via the socket portion 15 while being rotated by 90° around the Y-axis, and then the inner ring 8 is rotated by 90° around the Y-axis to match the axis of the inner ring 8 with the axis of the cage 10, thereby arranging the inner ring in normal attitude.